


Tea, Love?

by APHNyoGermany



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Blushing, Fluff, Gen, Lazy Morning, M/M, Oneshot, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHNyoGermany/pseuds/APHNyoGermany
Summary: John offers to make tea on a gray morning when his tongue slips and he calls Sherlock "Love." Turns out some accidents aren't such a bad thing





	Tea, Love?

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from a Tumblr text post and figured, why not. So, here it is.

The London sky was gray and overcast. The gray, morning light filtering in through the windows of 221B gave the apartment a subdued, sleepy feeling. Sherlock lay stretched out on the couch with a laptop propped up on his chest while John reclined in his chair reading the newspaper. The pair sat in companionable silence, only broken by the tapping of Sherlock on John's laptop (John has given up on getting him to stop stealing it at this point) and the rustle of John reading.   
As the day drew on, John eventually folded and set aside his newspaper to stand. “I’m making tea, Sherlock, do you want one?”  
“Obviously.” Sherlock called distractedly, not looking up from the article he was reading.  
“Alright, love.” John replied without a thought. In an instance, both men froze. John blinked a bit before quickly rushing into the kitchen. He could feel his face heat all the way up to his ears and he internally cursed himself while waiting for the kettle to boil.   
Sherlock had blushed up to the roots of his hair at the word and now lay frozen, staring unseeingly at the screen. What had John said? Did he just call Sherlock Love? Sherlock’s mind was whirling by the time the kettle hissed.  
John robotically made two cups up tea but hesitated before heading back into the living room. How was he supposed to face Sherlock after that little slip. John sighed silently before squaring his shoulders. His face was still stained red but that didn’t matter. He could face this. He quickly headed back into the living, placing Sherlock’s tea on the table. He had every intention of retreating to his chair and hiding behind his newspaper until he got his blush under control. This plan of action was halted when Sherlock’s hand darted out and grabbed a hold of the sleeve of John’s jumper. John’s gaze jumped to Sherlock’s face to find his own blush reflected across those high cheekbones. Sherlock was sporting his “I’m about to deduce something you don’t want me to know” face. John tried his best to school his features into neutrality before recognizing the futility of this effort and simply stood resigned until Sherlock was done.   
Sherlock’s mouth opened, no doubt to hurl his deduction of John’s heart at him like a machine gun, before he closed it again, much to John’s surprise. He started as though to speak a few times, each time his face growing redder and redder until John feared he would faint from blood loss to the brain. Eventually he mumbled, very faintly, “Was that an accident?”   
John looked at him, surprised. That was certainly not what he was expecting. His immediate answer was, yes, it was an accident. But he held off on saying that and studied Sherlock’s features. He was refusing to make eye contact and was fidgeting with John’s sleeve, staring at his fingers rubbing the material like it was the most interesting thing in the room. John decided to answer that question with one of his own.   
“Would it bother you if it wasn’t?” He responded cautiously. Sherlock’s curls shook slightly, indicating a no. “Then, no. It wasn’t an accident.”   
Sherlock’s eyes jumped to his face, studying him once again. John smiled somewhat awkwardly down at him for a moment before clearing his throat. At this point, he was blushing so bad he feared he would be the one to pass out. He patted Sherlock’s head awkwardly and retreated to his chair. His tea was cool at this point but he drank it anyway while he hiding behind his newspaper.  
Sherlock studied him for a moments longer before smiling shyly and returning his attention back to his article. “Alright, love.” he said nonchalantly, grinning and blushing at his laptop. John blushed anew behind his newspaper but felt a smile tilt the corners of his mouth. Seemed that this was a rather happy accident.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at endings but oh well. Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
